1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of communication equipment, and in particular to a multi-band antenna which has a compact size to meet the requirement of various communication standards.
2. The Related Arts
With the development of communication industries of high technology, the application of mobile communication, especially 4G communication technologies, is widely used nowadays. Hence, a requirement of ranges of antenna frequency bands of mobile communication equipment, such as mobile phone and notebook computer, is higher day by day.
However, with the miniaturization trend of mobile communication, in particular to the miniaturization trend of mobile phone, the space for an internal antenna is limited. Because the use of the mobile equipment usually causes the antenna to produce resonance shift on account of different intensity, wherein the type of the resonance frequency shift must be compensated by bandwidth, namely, the actual bandwidth of the antenna needs to be larger than the designed bandwidth. However, the radiation area of antenna must be increased if the bandwidth increases, so that it is important for the technician to solve the problem of making a multi-band antenna in a limited space and to meet a requirement of various communication standards.
Therefore, this is a solution for providing a multi-band antenna which has a compact size and can meet the requirement of various communication standards.